Unworthy Of Love
by Homeless Nobody
Summary: Nineteen year old Aragorn is told to leave Rivendell by the one person he looks up to, Lord Elrond. Aragorn joins the Rangers and for three years rode in their company. But when tragedy strikes and a mortally wounded Aragorn is forced to return to Imaldri
1. To Hear Of this Love

Yo, This is my first ever fanfiction story of any kind, so please, review and be nice about it! I know that it differs greatly from Tolkien's fantastic book, but hey! That's fanfiction for ya!  
  
Summary: Nineteen year old Aragorn is told to leave Rivendell by the one person he looks up to, Lord Elrond. Aragorn joins the Rangers and for three years rode in their company. But when tragedy strikes and a mortally wounded Aragorn is forced to return to Imaldris, things are anything but happy for the young Ranger.  
  
Unworthy Of Love  
  
The crisp morning wind blew it's biter song over the quiet house of Elrond. Dawn had long broken, but the grey skies blocked out the warm sunshine and instead cast eerie shadows on the fair Elven realm. It was cold. So cold that the water in the now stagnant river had frozen over. It was winter and little of the rains had showered their life giving drops on the earth, all was brown in colour and dead. The thick forest surrounding Rivendell was the only coloured, living thing for miles around.  
  
On a balcony, overlooking the once rushing river, sat a young person, deep in thought as he watched the swaying evergreen trees dancing with the wind. This person was no elf, he was edan, that of the race of the humans, a man.  
  
His heritage had been revealed to him and to think about the future made him want to have never known of his rightful name. For this young man was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, known to the elves as Estel, which in their tongue meant Hope. Yes, he was hope, their hope, the whole of the race of mans hope, everybody's hope. He was the future king of Gondoor.  
  
Aragorn did not want power, or to be treated like royalty, or to be living in the great white city, Minis Tirith. All he wanted was the love of the Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond..... The daughter of Aragorn's foster father, the one being who the young human thought of as being like a god to him. And to love the one thing that meant more than life itself to the Rivendell Lord, would be wrong. For she was a beautiful she-elf and he was only a human destined to die. But one cannot simply stop loving, and when the other shows that love back, the pair become entwined in the mysterious ways of love.  
  
The young edan and elf had been meeting in private every night on the twenty fourth hour on a trail leading out of Rivendell. But they knew that soon enough they would be found out by the Elven Lord, and Valour knows what he would do.  
  
Aragorn sighed. The elves are lucky, he thought, for they do not feel the cold.  
  
Aragorn go to his feet and decided to find his mother, Gilrean. He walked slowly through the cold halls of the last Homely House and towards his mother's room, where she spent most of her time, alone. After seventeen years she still grieved the loss of her husband, Arathorn, who had been ruthlessly killed when an orc arrow pierced his eye, during a battle.  
  
Softly, Aragorn tapped the door with his knuckles.  
  
"Come in, my son" Called Gilrean. Aragorn stepped inside the warm room.  
  
" You knew it was me?" Questioned Aragorn as he walked over to his mother's side, where she sat in a comfortable chair besides a roaring fire.  
  
" Of course, my boy. For I herd you before you knocked, ere it were an elf I would have herd naught." She replied, taking her son's hand. " You are so cold, come and sit by the fire with me."  
  
Aragorn smiled and sat on the floor at his mother's side. Gilrean reached over to her bed and grabbed a warm blanket, draping it around his shoulders.  
  
" There, that shall get you warmed up." She whispered, kissing the top of Aragorn's head.  
  
Together they sat in the warm room, thinking, and at last Gilrean broke the silence.  
  
" Arwen and I spoke today, and she told me something, she told me that she loved you"  
  
Aragorn looked into his mother's silver ever.  
  
"She said that to you?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
" And I love her, but this is folly. I am not worthy of one so fair and beautiful. Ere I am only going to have to love her from afar. To court Lord Elrond's daughter without permission is wrong," He paused, " But mother, I love her so! How can I live like this?"  
  
"You will find a way. I am happy for you my son, the Lady Arwen is lucky to even know you. Being a human is not a bad thing."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
  
"I love you mother."  
  
"I love you to my son."  
  
From out side the Gilrean's door the conversation was clearly herd by an elf. A furious Lord Elrond.  
  
To be continued.......................  
  
If I get enough reviews! 


	2. I am not your Ada

Well here is the second chapter!!! Thankyou so much to my reviewers! :  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Wow! I am so glad you liked it! Here's more for ya!  
  
Silvertoekee: Yep things are going to be bad. But just how far will they go????  
  
Frisha: Okay, okay, Calm down man, I'm updating as fast as my slow fingers will allow! I hope you like it!  
  
Magsluvsaragorn: I am so glad you liked it! You are right; guys ain't what they once were! Oh... um, I am afraid to tell you but.... Aragorn is MINE! Bwa ha ha!!! Okay, what just came over me? Oh well!  
  
On with the story! Enjoy! (I'm making it sound like a food dish or something! LOL! But it ain't.... unless you want to eat your computer, but I do not recommend it... at all!)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The days crept by, bringing with them ice cold rain that soon turned to snow, covering Rivendell in a soft white blanket. The world was white. No longer did the evergreen trees of the surrounding forest sway their huge green bodies to the enchanting winds song.  
  
The twenty fourth hour meetings stopped, for the time being anyway, as the nights were too cold to walk out side for a human. But instead, the pair passed on letters as they walked by the other in the halls, or they even slotted them under the door of the others private chambers. Rarely were the two seen taking to one another.  
  
One week passed since Aragorn had spoken to his mother, about the love he held for the fair lady Arwen. And the young man was glad he had told her. For now they spoke often, concerning the daughter of Elrond.  
  
One cold evening, the whole of Rivendell were enjoying a large feast, to celebrate the coming of the spring. Twas a merry occasion and among the fine food, wine, conversation and laughter, one elf sat watching the tender looks that were passed between his daughter and the edan. He was angry beyond reason and he was worried. Lord Elrond's worry was for only Arwen, for the plans formulating in his mind would shatter her and he knew it. But he knew that this love would not last the evening, for these plans would work.  
  
At the end of the great feast, Lord Elrond summoned for Aragorn to come to his study, alone.  
  
Briskly Aragorn walked towards Elrond's study. He wondered what his Elven foster father wanted at this late hour, for he was tired and wished for nothing more than to curl up in his warm bed and sleep, but he would not anger the lord of Rivendell by not turning up. Cautiously he approached the study's timber door and softly knocked and Elrond opened the door, not even looking at his son.  
  
Aragorn walked into the cosy room and quietly shut the door behind him, before walking over to where Elrond stood, facing the closed window staring out into the velvet blackness.  
  
"You summoned for me Ada?" Aragorn asked, a little timidly.  
  
"Indeed I did." Replied Elrond "And do not call me Ada, edan, for I am Lord Elrond to you."  
  
Aragorn felt tears brimming in his grey eyes. Why had his father called him an edan, why had he said that he was not Ada to his son? A million thoughts flooded into his head at once. What was happening?  
  
"You speak as though you hate me. Have I wronged you in some way?"  
  
"Yes, you have wronged me and it is the worst thing anyone could have done to me.... And my daughter."  
  
Aragorn cast his eyes away from Elrond's back.  
  
"Could it be that my mother has spoken to you?"  
  
Suddenly Elrond turned around to face his son, causing Aragorn to jump. The anger and hatred was clear in his eyes as he rounded in on his son.  
  
"You think me such a fool as to not notice? Your own filthy eyes betrayed you! Anyone could have noticed!"  
  
" Ada, I...." Aragorn's words were cut off as Elrond backhanded him across his face, with such force that the young man was almost knocked off his feet.  
  
" Have I not told you?" He nearly shouted at Aragorn "I am NOT your Ada!"  
  
Tears trickled down Aragorn's cheeks as he wiped the blood away form his split lip.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Elrond." He whispered.  
  
"Forgive you? How could I forgive the one who would kill my daughter just to see that his own short life is happy? Never. You are never to step foot again in Rivendell, or I will have you killed on sight. Ere you are banished from Rivendell. Go now before I change my mind and kill you now."  
  
Aragorn was now fully in tears as his numb brain tried to take in all the information he had just received.  
  
"But where shall I go?" He sobbed.  
  
"Tis of no concern to me. Be quick and leave, I do not want to ever see you again."  
  
Aragorn ran from the room and into his own chambers, where he quickly grabbed clothes, weapons and some lembas and water left over from his previous outing with the twins and stuffed all into a pack before bolting down to the stables. Quickly he saddled his big bay stallion, Nathaniel, tied on his pack and mounted, before spurring his horse into a gallop and riding out the gate of his warm home and into the frozen wilderness.  
  
And from the window of his study Elrond watched with satisfaction as his foster-son left Rivendell.  
  
Ain't Elrond a bastard? Is it okay? Should I finish it? PLEASE review!!!!!! 


	3. Ice Covered Trails

Thankyou to my reviewers! You guys are wonderful and I thank you for your continued support! I really need it, because it shows me that some people like my work and it encourages me to write more and update more often!!! Luv ya all!!!  
  
Tychen: Yeah, I know I should have put in more detail. But you sort of think that most people have read and watched The Lord Of The Rings and therefore they are able to picture in their own minds what the scenery, rooms and so on and so forth, look like! But I think that a little more detail could not hurt!! Do you get me? I hope so because not many people do!!! LOL Thanks anyways!!  
  
Silvertoekee: Oooooohhhhh, so many questions! Well you are going to have to continue to read on to find out the answers! Thank you so much and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Grumpy: Wow, I am so glad that you liked it!! Thankyou for taking the time to review! Eat candy you say? Hmmmmm......  
  
J: Only interesting ( . I hope you will change your mind in later chapters! Thanks!  
  
Frisha: Any faster and my fingers will drop off!! They are not used to this kind of strenuous exercise! But I will try to write a little faster.... Just for you! Many thanks!  
  
Sara: I think I will finish it and I am glad that you liked it, 'cause there is going to be many more chappies! LOL. Frisha keeps telling me to write faster, so I should be able to post new chapters every few days (depending on the homework load!). Thankyou!!!  
  
Annauia: Yay! You like it ( Thankyou for the review and yes it is going to get finished!  
  
Kekelina: Oh my god! You are crazy! Nah! But calm down, okay. We all hate Elrond and want to strangle him, but he can't die, 'caus I need him to finish the story! I am soooooooo glad you liked it! It makes me feel happy reading reviews! Anyways here's more for ya! Ta!  
  
Eph: No, it's not a dream! And yes, poor Aragorn! Mwa ha ha! Thanks for the review!  
  
Elizabeth Goode: I will continue this story. I have had so many reviews ( Thanks and I will try to write longer chapters! Don't worry, there is a great many more parts to this tale..... which will equal in MANY more chapters!  
  
Galadriel evenstar: Bad Elrond (slaps hand). Oh yeah, Arwen will do something. Somehow, I do not think that it will help Aragorn though (sighs)Oh well, it will make a good storyline!  
  
BabeyRachey: Calm down! Don't go falling off your chair with excitement! The next chapter is here1 Thanks for the GR8 review!  
  
Lory: Yeah, I get your meaning! Don't worry though 'caus I am going to finish this story!!!!! Thanks and Elrond will sure get the shame of his life!!!!  
  
I love Legolas !!: Yeah, it is sad! Glad you liked it though! Thanks!!!!  
  
Thanks a million guys! I luv ya all!!!!!!!!!! Also, I am a crap typist and speller so please do not pick on me fore these horrid traits! And in my story Aragorn has already met the Rangers and they all know each other well, because he has travelled with them before. And Aragorn is also referred to as Estel and Strider. Okay? Ta mates!  
  
Chapter 3: Ice Covered Trails  
  
Aragorn rode hard, pushing his horse faster and faster over the slippery terrain. Tears blinding his vision, and anger and hurt boiling in his heart. Over and over he could hear Lord Elrond's hurtful words in his mind.....edan. He was never called that by his foster father, but even now as they rang through his head, he could hear the hatred encased in one single word.  
  
Wiping away the tears from his cheeks, he looked around and noticed where he was for the first time. They had ridden far, fast and were now many leagues away from Imaldris, but still had not reached the border of Rivendell.  
  
Pushing his horse on , who was now weary from running so far, they came to a steep decline in the trail. Unaware of the ice that covered over this part of the trail, they galloped down the dangerous hill. Suddenly Nathaniel slipped, and fell, throwing his rider off. As Aragorn hit the cold ground his head connected with a hard rock and he knew no more, the world went black.  
  
Nathaniel climbed back to his feet and walked over to his master, who lay sprawled out in the snow. There he stood, trembling in fear and exhaustion, waiting for Aragorn to wake up so they could continue their journey. But he never even moved.  
  
One day later, a group of men rode slowly through the woods of Rivendell. The men were the Rangers of the North and had been travelling through this area scouting for orcs that had been reported here. Halbarad, the leader of the group was, at that moment, describing to his fifteen companions, the beauty of Rivendell, for he had journeyed to the ancient Elven Realm, many a time. Usually to visit Gilrean and her son.  
  
Suddenly one of the Rangers who rode in the lead, noticed hoof marks on the icy road.  
  
" Someone rode along this path at a great speed, not less than a day ago." The Ranger, Colton, told Halbarad.  
  
"Keep an eye out for more tracks or anything unusual, It could have been a scout. We may be heading into an ambush, ere we have not paid a keen eye to the surrounds." He replied in a low voice.  
  
" Talen, Helent ride ahead and tell us of what you see."  
  
The two Rangers spurred their horses forward and canted along the path a short distance, when they suddenly halted and Helent turned his steed and came back to the group, while Talen continued cautiously along the path.  
  
" Halbarad, there is someone on the path ahead. It looks as though he has fallen from his mount, ere he lies unmoving." He, Helent, told the leader.  
  
" Come let us go to him, he may be in need of our aid." Said Halbarad, loud enough for all to hear.  
  
Swiftly they came to where Talen had dismounted and was now pulling a blanket from his saddle bag.  
  
"Friend or foe?" Asked Halbarad, also dismounting.  
  
"Friend, I am afraid." Said Talen "Tis Strider."  
  
Halbarad rushed to the body in the snow and gently felt for a pulse. For a moment, his heart dropped, for he felt none there, but then he felt the most faintest heart beet murmuring beneath his finger tips, if it were not for his well trained fingers he would have felt naught. The old Ranger moved a hand onto the younger mans forehead and despite being hypothermic he had a raging fever.  
  
"We need to get him warm and dry, for I fear too soon he may already be lost to us." Said Halbarad, taking the blanket off Talen and placing it over Strider's body. As gently as he could he lifted the young Ranger into his arms, and was shocked at how cold and stiff he was. But no one noticed the blood covered snow where Strider's head had lain.  
  
" Someone get his horse." Halbarad called over his shoulder to the others, as he passed Strider to another Ranger, so he could mount his horse. Once settled upon the animals back, the frozen body of his young friend was passed back to him.  
  
Once all had remounted they rode east a short distance, before halting beside a small, flowing brook. Here they dismounted and began to set up camp. Orders were barked and they each set about their appointed task. One of the men had gotten a small fire going, where Halbarad now sat with Aragorn, who lay on a blanket. Quickly Halbarad removed Aragorn's wet clothes and replaced them with some of his own dry ones, from his pack, then he wrapped the limp body in thick, warm blankets.  
  
" Come on Strider," The old Ranger whispered, whilst rubbing Strider's chest, legs and arms, trying to help him regain some body heat. After deciding that it was not working, he pulled his friend onto his lap, with his head resting in the crook of his arm.  
  
He drew the blankets closer around the hypothermic body and held him close to his own chest, trying to give him some of his body heat. He listened carefully to the rattly breathing and knew that Strider was very sick. He moved his hand to the back to Strider's head to reposition it when he felt something warm and sticky. Blood. Carefully he lay him back down on the blanket by the fire, and noticed that he wasn't breathing...........................  
  
Oh no! Poor Aragorn! What will happen? Bum bum bummmmmmmmmm! Please send me Reviews! I love reviews.... They make me happy and when I am happy I love to write! *hint hint* ( 


	4. What Have I Done?

Holey S**t !!!!!!!! (Excuse my language!) So many reviews! I feel so special! (hugs self) Yay! Thankyou all soooooooooooooooo much! You guys are totally awesome!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Thankyou all so very much! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay in posting new chappies but I have been really busy with the two new horses we bought and have had no time to sit down in front of my dumb, old, slow computer and type and type and type and type and get sore fingers and have my fingers drop off and get a staff infection and go to hospital and have my hands removed, because the infection has infected the non infected parts of my now totally infected hands and stay there for months until I have healed and then go home, at last and then find that my house has been broken in to and my dumb, old, slow computer has been stolen (not that anyone would want it! LOL) and then I would............um,........die. Geez Mindy shut the hell up *slaps self*. Now get over it and write the story.  
  
Oh and also I will respond to reviewers in my next chappie, okay. (I got lazy!)  
  
Chapter 4: Sent Away  
  
Elrond paced his study, brow creased in anger, thought and regret. He himself had taken Aragorn and his mother in, the day Arathorn had been slain, and Aragorn had repaid him by trying to take the light out of his life, Arwen.  
  
The elf lord sighed, but what madness had driven him to say such awful things to the man he called son, and to send him away into the wilderness alone, especially with the rumours of Orc movement in the area. No, he had not sent him away, he had banished him.  
  
Elrond sighed again, before dropping into a cosy chair beside the warmth of the roaring fire, burning brightly in the fireplace. Closing his eyes, he could hear the words he had said to Aragorn,  
  
Your own filthy eyes betrayed you.......  
  
Have I not told you? I am NOT your Ada!..........  
  
How could I forgive the one who would kill my daughter just to see that his own short life is happy?....................  
  
You are never to step foot again in Rivendell, or I will have you killed on sight..............  
  
Ere, you are banished from Rivendell..........  
  
And he could picture the young man's face, and the tears, and the hurt in his eyes and voice and....... No, he was being stupid. By sending, well banishing, Aragorn from Rivendell, meant that Arwen would stay with him, and leave with him to go to the Grey Heavens, rather than give up her immortality for a human.  
  
A knock on the door brought Elrond out of his thoughts.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
Elrond looked up in surprise when Gilrean walked into the warm room, before stopping to stand beside him. He had not even heard her coming, which is unusual, for elves have superior hearing.  
  
"I am sorry to have to bother you, my Lord, but I can not find my son, and thought you might know where he hath gotten to, for I have not seen him since the day before last." She said.  
  
Elrond froze. He had not thought of telling Gilrean, that her son was banished from Rivendell. And he did not want to, for he knew how close the Lady Gilrean was to her son and he did not want to think of what she would do or how she would react.  
  
"My Lord, please. You know where he is, do you not?"  
  
Elrond looked up into her silver eyes. He could see the panic in them and the tears ready to be spilt. He now regretted his decision. What evil had possessed him enough to send Aragorn away? How could he have done this?  
  
"I sent him on a hunting trip." He lied, shifting his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it best to, so he can gain some more experience."  
  
"In winter and without informing me?"  
  
"He shall be back soon."  
  
"My Lord Elrond, he is only nineteen!"  
  
"I am aware of his age, Lady and I can assure you that he will be fine."  
  
"Forgive me for my words, Lord. They were out of place, but I do not want him to get hurt, I could not bare it."  
  
"I know Gilrean, you are forgiven. But please do not fret; your son will be fine."  
  
"Thankyou," She said with a quick curtsy, "I shall go now."  
  
Elrond watched her leave with sadness. What had he done? He had lied to her, telling her that her son would be fine. But no one can survive a harsh winter alone, especially not a human.  
  
The lord of Rivendell walked over the ancient wooden chair and sat on it, deep in thought. He began to think of ways to quietly leave Rivendell, and quickly return, with Estel. But found none that would work without the help of others. Sure he was an elf lord, a healer, a hunter, a warrior and a father, but even he was not so foolish to risk venturing out into the frozen world, alone.  
  
He shifted his eyes to the crackling fire, that was now dieing down. The red hot embers glowed from within the ashes, shining out like red eyes........... like the eye of Sauron.  
  
Aragorn was brought here to this Elven realm for safety and protection from the one who would hunt him for all of his life, Sauron. Elrond suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. Who cares about leaving with secrecy? His son was out there, alone, because of him, and he would leave with his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, and they would go now, dark or not he did not care. His main concern was his youngest son, Estel.  
  
A thought struck him. He could not walk up to Estel and take him home. No, twas not that simple. How could Estel ever forgive him? What if he never did?  
  
Sighing, Elrond opened the door and walked out into the long hall. He would just have to deal with it when the time came. Once he reached the twin's room, he stopped before the grand wooden door, with a moments hesitation he reached out and knocked softly on the smooth surface. Seconds later he could hear movement in the room as both his sons climbed out of their beds and came to the door.  
  
Slowly the door was opened and a tired looking Elladan gazed upon his father with questioning eyes.  
  
"Is every thing fine father?" He asked, opening the door further, so that Elrond could enter.  
  
"No my son." Sighed Elrond "It is all far from fine."  
  
"What has happened?" Asked Elrohir, moving over on his bed as Elrond sat beside him. Elladan sat on his father's other side.  
  
"I have done something terrible." Said Elrond, avoiding the puzzled looks the twins were throwing at him. "Something very terrible."  
  
"What is it father?" Questioned Elladan.  
  
"I have......" He hesitated. "I have banished Estel from Rivendell."  
  
Both twins were speechless. They were not expecting this, not in a million years. Their father was so close to their foster brother. After a long moments silence Elladan finally spoke,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is it because of Arwen?" Asked Elrohir.  
  
"Yes. Because of Arwen." Replied The Lord Elrond, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Well where is he now?" Asked Elrohir, looking at his brother, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Where? Ada where is our little brother? Did anyone go with him? Surely you would not have sent him away alone! The evil things that are in this world, who knows what would happen to him if he were by his self!" Said Elrohir.  
  
Elrond's stomach dropped. Estel was alone in the wild, in the bitter cold and with the threat of orcs and other enemies.........  
  
Elladan sat watching his father's reaction to Elrohir's words. He froze with fear.  
  
"He is alone." He whispered. "Father! What have you done? He could be dead! How could you have done this? Our brother, your son! And what about Arwen......"  
  
"What about Arwen?" Asked a new voice, from the door.  
  
The twins and their Ada looked up from their place on the bed to see Arwen standing in the door way. Her face clearly showed her worry.  
  
"Father, what has happened? Why do you all worry so?" She asked, her musical voice dancing on the silence. "Father?"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffie!!! What do you guys think! Is there any point in continuing this story? PLEASE review and tell me! Thanks mates! 


	5. Life Again

To my beautiful Reviewers:  
  
Singingswede: Thanks! Here's more for ya!  
  
Grumpy: Yes, they should start trying to find him......... well eventually! Thankyou for the review, keep them coming! *Grins*  
  
Someone Reading: I am not 'that' evil..... am I? I am soooooooo glad you liked it! Thankyou so much for the review!  
  
Aquitaineq: I love angsty stories too! That's why I wrote one! Thanks soooo much!  
  
Silvertoekee: Wow! Your new chappie is soooooooo cool! I can't wait for more! Thanks for the review!  
  
Laureline: Yeah well, that's FanFiction for ya! I know that he ain't known as Strider yet but it is my story and I chose to write it this way! Bah! *rips out hair* I gotta control my self! LOL Tar mate!  
  
Meghan: What will Elrond do?? Well you gotta be patient then you shall find out! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nerf: Yeah, I love Estel hurt/comfort stories too! Heck! I love Estel! Thanks!! I am glad you liked it!  
  
Ancient Zoidian: Thanks! Here's the update!  
  
Liana: Well, you now have more to read! Thanks!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Here's the update! Enjoy and thanks for the review!  
  
Elizabeth Goode: Gee! Impatient! Tisk, tisk, *grins* Who cares? I suppose being impatient gets the stories finished by the authors! LOL Well please continue to be inpatient! Thankyou for taking the time to review!  
  
Cat15: Okay! You have a point there! So I will continue it! Here's more for ya!  
  
Annauial: Hmmmm. You are another inpatient one! Wait and see! Thankyou for the review!  
  
Galadriel Evenstar: I'm getting back to Strider! Here! Thanks!  
  
Sodalite: Yep, I'm making you guys wait! He he! Well here is the chappie you have been waiting for, now you are gonna find out what happens! Thanks!  
  
EriolSirian: Gambatte ??????? What the? Japanese? I don't speak Japanese! I wish I could though! You like it? Hope so! Thanks! Um.... Also, it's really bugging me, what does Gambatte mean?  
  
Shadowed Flames: The best? *blushes* Naw, It's not that good. Is it? *sigh* Like I have told the others..... you are gonna have to wait and find out what happens! So read this chapter!!! LOL Thanks!  
  
Aquila: Thankyou! Here is the update!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Bwa ha ha! *evil laugh* Yes I am! And what religion are you? I have never heard of one that needs regular updates of stories. Hmmmmm..........Thankyou!  
  
TrinityTheSheDevil: Hey! Stop prodding me! Here is the update! Geez...... impatent, like the rest of them! Thanks for the review! Oh and if you strangle me, then how will I update??? Eh?  
  
Thanks! Well I hope that's all of ya! My computer is stuffed and won't let me access all my emails! *sighs* So, sorry if I have left any of you out, but I will respond to you guys later! (when my computer is being nice!;) )  
  
In The Darkness "Strider! Strider!" Shouted Halbarad, gently shaking Aragorn's limp body. "Somebody help me!"  
  
Swiftly two of the other rangers, Ralvon and Elemor, were at his side.  
  
"What is wrong Halbarad?" Asked a younger Ranger, Elemor, who saw the fear in his friends face.  
  
"He is not breathing!" Cried Halbarad, as he loosened Strider's clothes from around his neck and chest. Quickly he then felt for a pulse and his well trained fingers sought out the soft beating of Strider's heart.  
  
"He still has a pulse. I am going to have to breathe for him." He said. Leaning forward, carefully tilting his head back, opening his mouth and pinching the young man's nose.  
  
"Ralvon, keep checking his heart beat, Elemor, go find as many blankets as you can." He said, before blowing air in to Strider's lungs every four seconds a first aid After a minute, Halbarad stopped and held an ear close to Strider's mouth. Smiling in relief, as he could hear the young Ranger was now breathing on his own, Halbarad kissed his forehead.  
  
"He is strong, Halbarad." Said Ralvon, removing his fingers from his neck. "And so much like Arathorn, in so many ways, but uniquely different."  
  
"Yes, he is." Said Halbarad, brushing strands of dark hair off Aragorn's pale face. Suddenly, he remembered the blood on the back of his head. "We need to tend to him. I fear he may have a head injury."  
  
Elemor chose this moment to return, carrying an arm load of blankets.  
  
"Warm him up," Halbarad said as he gently pulled Strider into a sitting position. "Wrap the blankets around him. Ralvon, can you ask Truepen to make him a camomile tea?"  
  
The Ranger nodded, quickly getting to his feet and setting off to find Truepen, as Elemor carefully placed the blankets around Aragorn.  
  
"Elemor, hold him." Halbarad said quietly. Elemor gently took Strider in his arms holding him against himself, with the much younger man's head resting on his shoulder. Carefully, Halbarad began to inspect the wound on the back of his head.  
  
"It is not serious, but will need to be cleansed and stitched." He said, grabbing his pack that lay beside him. After rummaging through his pack, he pulled out a water skin and a small satchel of herbs.  
  
"We need to heat this water." Halbarad said as he got to his feet, "Call me if he stirs."  
  
Halbarad walked over to where the Rangers had made the fire. It was burning brightly and the delicious smell of cooking meat and vegetables floated through the air. Finding himself a pot, he emptied the water from the skin into it and placed it into the glowing embers at the side of the fire, where the flames were not as high.  
  
Once the water had boiled, he returned with the pot to where Elemor sat with Strider. Kneeling down beside them he tipped half of the herbs from the satchel into the water and mixed them around using the tip of one of his hunting knives, then ripped the corner off of one of the blankets wrapped around Strider's body. Dipping the piece of cloth into the water, began to clean the wound.  
  
Satisfied that it was clean enough, Halbarad pulled a sharp needle and a fine piece of thread from out of his pack and carefully began to stich up the wound.  
  
"Halbarad...." Elemor started to say as he felt Strider tense in his arms. "I think he is waking up."  
  
"Talk to him. I need to stich this before he wakes, to cause him less pain." He replied concentrating on his task.  
  
Slowly Strider's mind began to clear. His head thundered with pain as he tried to think. He could hear voices around him, but could not make out their words or recognise the people who spoke, but they sounded very familiar. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick to the back of his head and another and another. Trying to pull away, he was surprised to feel himself being tightly held against something warm and soft. He was beginning to make out what the voice was saying when another burning prick was felt. He struggled against who ever held him, but he was held even tighter.  
  
Finally the pricking stopped, and Strider focused on the kind voices and was able to make out the words:  
  
"Tis all right Strider. Calm down, we will not hurt you. It is only your friends Halbarad and Elemor and the other Rangers."  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked into the kind, but worried faces of Halbarad and Elemor.  
  
"Can you hear me Strider?" Asked Halbarad, concern etched in his voice.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and immediately wished he had not, as the world spun around him. He closed his eyes again, trying to stop feeling dizzy.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Elemor.  
  
"Just.....dizzy" Replied Aragorn, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  
  
"You need to eat and then rest, young one. Then, when you are stronger, I have many questions for you to answer." Said Halbarad, putting everything back into his pack. "Come and sit by the fire, for you are very cold."  
  
Carefully, Halbarad and Elemor took Strider's arms and pulled him to his feet and led him over to the fire, there they sat him down and gave him a plate of food.  
  
"You need to eat it all, to regain your strength." Elemor told him as he too sat down. Halbarad sat on Strider's other side.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How many fingers do you see?" Said Halbarad, holding up five fingers.  
  
"Four and a thumb." Replied Strider as he picked at his food.  
  
Halbarad smiled.  
  
"I see that you have not lost your sense of humour." Said Elemor, taking a plate of food for himself and passing one over to Halbarad.  
  
The three friends sat together in silence as they ate.  
  
"Halbarad!" Called a voice from the other side of the camp "Ralvon has been killed!"  
  
Halbarad jumped to his feet.  
  
"Stay with him." He said to Elemor.  
  
Halbarad swiftly walked over to where the Ranger, Valton, who had called him, stood waiting.  
  
"Where is he?" He asked Valton.  
  
"Over here." Valton said, pointing to a dense group of trees. "Come I will show you."  
  
The two Rangers walked through the dense trees and undergrowth for a quarter of a mile before reaching the spot where Ralvon's body lay with an arrow through his heart.  
  
"Nobody has touched anything?" Asked Halbarad as he stood taking in the sight before his eyes.  
  
"No. Everything is as it was, when we found him. But the others have gone after his killers," Replied Valton, pointing at the heavy tracks that were imprinted in the soft ground.  
  
"Orcs." Whispered Halbarad.  
  
"Yes, but look at the arrow, tis not that of any orc I know of. And how could we not of heard them? The camp is down wind from here, anyone could have......."  
  
Suddenly Halbarad rushed forward and began searching through the dead Ranger's pockets.  
  
"It has gone, they have taken it!" He cried.  
  
"What has gone?" Asked Valton.  
  
"The broach. The broach of the Chieftain of the Dunedain, and the letter that was to go with it to Strider, when he was still in Rivendell. Ralvon had it, for he was going to take it to Imaldris himself......."  
  
"Now the enemy knows that Isildur's heir is alive." Finished Valton. "And they will come to find him."  
  
Bum bum bummmmmmmmm! What is gonna happen? Wait and see! I will try to update more often...... well, depending on how many reviews I get!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi guys! I am soooooooo sorry about taking so long in writing new chapters but my computer hasn't been working and, finally, I just had it fixed yesterday! Yay!! I need to know if you guys want me to continue! So please after reading this note, please, please, please review and tell me yes or no! Majority wins, so hurry up!!!  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
Homeless Nobody who does not live at yahoo 


	7. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

Hey guys! I'm disappointed to announce that I am no longer going to complete this fic. It's a shame I know, but at the moment I have so much going on in my life and haven't had time to write anything! And you guys are so awesome and deserve better, so I have decided to let someone complete this fic in their own way. If you are interested, please either email me or review, telling me that you want to. Remember guys, first in best dressed and no hard feelings! Be quick!

Love yall!


End file.
